


Dreaming

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: Kai thinks he's in for a celibate night
Kudos: 1





	Dreaming

Dreaming 

“And a very good night to you both. Sleep well cousins.” Mark shows his strong white teeth in a smile that Kai rather suspects is more gleeful than solicitous, gestures extravagantly at the fruit and wine arranged invitingly on the hearth table and scampers back outside. Kai could almost swear that Mark is chuckling before the door of his very cosy guestquarters has swung shut behind his wide Cornish arse.

One fucking bed. Just as Kai guessed. Piled high with fluffy, snow-white sheepskins and a soft green blanket of fine, handwoven, woollen fabric. Usually a harbinger of paradise. Tonight merely a provocation and a bloody nuisance.

Because Arthur is more frosty than the frozen river at midwinter and standing with his arms crossed like a beautiful, glacial ice-sculpture and Arthur is refusing to speak to him.

Here they are in Cornwall to do a little trade and check a few defences and indulge in some delicious lovemaking – and now it’s all come utterly undone.

Oh, the trade and the defences have been deftly dealt with – it’s the lovemaking that sadly will go begging.

Since they went to a livestock market this afternoon and Arthur decided to bid on a couple of hairy black goats that Kai judged to be less than the magnificent breeding pair their hopeful owner was extolling.

Arthur offered five measures of silver. Kai counselled that they were only worth three, perhaps three and a half at a pinch. Arthur – somewhat weary and hankering for a nice fortifying cup of mead – snapped that he didn’t know why everyone thought he was so ignorant concerning livestock. Kai - also tired and tonguing for mead – snapped back that everyone thought so because Arthur was – woefully ignorant. Arthur called Kai a simpleton. Kai labelled Arthur a fool.

The hairy black goats were huffily purchased by Arthur for four measures and he and Kai haven’t exchanged a word since.

At supper in Mark’s longhouse, Arthur spent the evening entertaining Eithna with tales of derring-do and the silly simpering cow lapped up every juicy morsel. Preening and smoothing her lustrous hair. While Kai was forced to endure Mark’s habitual preoccupation of singing his own praises.

Then Mark had lighted them to bed and now he’s gone off grinning. No doubt bemused at big brother and little brother locking horns – instead of cocks as the Cornish king is always attempting to affirm.

Truly Kai is beginning to feel very sorry about the whole sorry mess – and rather sorry for himself. A few weeks ago Lenni had been irked with him for apparently flirting when they visited Yorath’s encampment (his old flame Leola of two pigs and the hides of ten deer fame.) But Lenni can be excused some vexation – she’s having twins. Arthur isn’t having twins – he’s merely having an attack of the sulks.

Besides, if they arrive home and Arthur is still all wintry, their children will be highly amused. The boys will think it’s funny and the girls will giggle. Not to mention the way Llud and Lenni and Rowena will smile behind their hands.

They always find his and Arthur’s squabbles somewhat humorous these days.

Sighing despondently, Kai watches Arthur pour himself a cup of wine and drink it with his back turned. Maintaining rigid silence. Kai could apologize, but Arthur’s not likely to be amenable in his present artic mood. Something Kai knows only too well.

Oh dear, best sleep on it and wait till the morrow. Fingers, toes and balls crossed that Arthur wakes up more cheerful.

Crawling into bed and settling among those creamy fleeces – Mark’s washerwomen certainly are adept at laundering sheepskins – Kai fully expects Arthur to wrap himself haughtily in his cloak by the fire. Particularly when Kai throws off his tunic and it lands amid the rushes – albeit Kai does leave on his breeches.

Yet he doesn’t. Instead Arthur climbs haughtily in beside Kai and turns his back again. Ensuring there’s a wide fleecy space between his body and his big brother’s. Fretfully removing his own shirt – which happens to be their beloved blue one. Fussily blowing out the candle and furiously thumping the perfectly comfortable pillow.

Then Arthur lies down and closes his eyes.

Trying hard not to plaintively sniff from woe, Kai shuts his eyes too.

Who’s kidding? Kai is tearful and plaintive right this minute – and getting steadily worse.

The flames crackle, the shadows dance, outside a wolf gives a melancholy howl at the moon.

To say that Kai is having trouble falling asleep could be construed as an understatement.

Arthur though seems to be slumbering peacefully enough. Breathing quietly in and out. Kai fiercely stifles the urge to stroke his little brother’s glossy raven hair and kiss his sleek white neck. Such unwelcome caresses will only lead to further anguish and reproaches.

That’s when Arthur makes his first soft, grunting sound. Shifting slightly and then turning right over on his side so that he’s facing Kai.

Followed by a second, gentle sort of pant that ghosts faintly across Kai’s bare shoulder.

Muscles tense and eyes wide, Kai gazes at Arthur. Arthur’s lips are parted sensually and his dark eyebrows are swooped and his chest is rising and falling with each quickened breath.

Arthur is dreaming of sex…………

His little brother keens low in his throat and Kai shudders rapturously.

Christ, Arthur is so breathtaking when he’s aroused……….so breathtakingly beautiful……

“Kai,” Arthur murmurs on a tender moan, bucking his hips into the mattress.

Arthur is dreaming of sex and of Kai…………or should that be Kai having sex……….or more accurately, them having sex together……………He and Arthur fucking…………anyway, naked horny Kai with his manhood purple and his balls taut is thrusting wildly around in Arthur’s fervid mind.

How totally aphrodisiac.

Kai can feel the blood flooding his cock.

Fuck………fuck………..fuck………..

Blissfully Arthur grunts once more and practically humps the fleeces. Letting out a happy sigh and rolling into Kai’s touch.

Shit, Arthur is a deep-sleeping miracle.

Pity that he probably won’t recall a morsel of his impassioned imaginings come sunrise. He’ll be pompous and proud while Kai will be tearful and pining.

The blanket has fallen away from Arthur’s shoulders, so Kai merely straightens it a little to be considerate. Rippling his fingers down Arthur’s smooth arm, all the way to his shapely swordsman’s hand. Cupping it in a completely friendly way.

Wallowing in those wondrous dreams, Arthur sprawls out - although, what with Kai being so close now, Arthur mostly ends up on top of Kai.

Which means that Arthur’s splendid, hot, hard erection is pressed right against Kai’s trembling thigh.

With bated breath, Kai waits for Arthur to awaken and rebuke.

Arthur simply nuzzles into the warm crook of Kai’s neck.

Slowly Arthur laces his fingers through Kai’s and rocks his slender hips into his big brother’s. Intentionally.

Arthur’s eyes may still be screwed shut, but Arthur is definitely awake. All of him. Especially his huge, stiff shaft.

He clenches his hand within Kai’s palm and nestles his thigh up between Kai’s.

Kai smiles softly. “Arthur, are you trying to tell me that we’re friends again?”

Tentatively Arthur opens one blue eye. Sliding Kai a glance that tries to mean ‘you said it, not me’ but actually looks far more like ‘yes, please.’

Suddenly Kai feels as if he could race a thousand leagues or fly or cry because everything is alright. No, everything is utterly sweet and absolutely perfect.

Gently, he glides his thumb along the dark stubble girding Arthur’s cheek.

Arthur shivers.“My heart, I love you, I’m sorry and I really think we should be kissing.” Whispering dreamily, Arthur dips his sable head and Kai arches up into the kiss. Laughing as Arthur eases down, their legs tangling like their lips, their lengths grappling frantically through their breeches.

They pant feverishly into each other’s mouths.

Instinctively Arthur slithers aside Kai’s breeches, curling his hand around the base of Kai’s achingly swollen prick.

And Kai groans, clawing at Arthur’s breeches, starting to work Arthur’s throbbing cock.

This is paradise………

“Lucky that we came mostly within one another’s fists and spared Mark’s snowy fleeces sweetheart.” Kai pulls Arthur close and grazes his hair. “Just one thing my Arthur of the West, were you really dreaming earlier?”

Tenderly, Arthur laughs the drowsy laugh of someone already half-asleep and completely content – and the sound makes Kai grin with joy. “I think you’ll find beloved, that the chances of me dreaming were about the same as Llud doing anything with those furry black goats other than give them to Kaitlin and Maeve as their own endearing but otherwise profitless pets………..We can call the nanny Freya.”

Chuckling, Kai kisses Arthur’s dozy mouth and traps Arthur’s feet between his own beneath the sheepskins. “An excellent idea little brother………..Freya she is……………just so long as the billy can be Beni………..”


End file.
